splitfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
This article contains episode summaries for the first season of Split. Season Summary Split's original episodes of Season One aired between August 26, 2010 and March 25, 2011. Principal cast In order of character appearances *Josh Jackson (25/25) *Samantha Walker (23/25) *Anya Carne (22/25) *Charlotte Robinson (22/25) *Elliot Walker (22/25)** *Abigail Munson (20/25) *James Dorrit (20/25)** *Michelle McWilliams (20/25) *Olivia Taylor (20/25)* *William Hall (20/25)** *Emma Carlson (19/25) *Melissa Lee (19/25) *Thomas Bull (19/25)**** *Darien Smith (17/25) *Alex Parkinson (16/25) *Hassan Bahar (14/25)*** * Became a main character in "Say Goodbye" ** Appeared in archive "footage" in "Run Away, Run Away". *** Left main character status after episode "An Eye for an Eye" but was created as special guest start in episode "It's All My Fault" , "Flying the Nest, Part 1" and "Flying the Nest, Part 3" **** Appear in episode "A New Beginning, Part 1 and become main character in "Say Goodbye" Recurring cast In order of character appearances *Ji-Yun Jeong (7/25) *Rebecca Drew (6/25) *Vanessa Widmore (6/25) *Aled Hopkins (5/25) *Joe Robertson (5/25) *Robert Adams (5/25) *Steven Howe (5/25) *Geraldine Walker (3/25) *Andrea Robinson (1/25) Characters from Lost In order of character appearances *Nikki Fernandez (4/25) *Charles Widmore (3/25) *Elizabeth Smith (3/25) *Claire Littleton (2/25) *Jack Shephard (2/25) *Cindy Chandler (2/25) *Christian Shephard (2/25) *Paulo Rodriguez (2/25) *Charlie Pace (1/25) *Kate Austen (1/25) *Neil (1/25) *Ana Lucia Cortez (1/25) *Penelope Widmore (1/25) *Rose Nadler (1/25) *Juliet Burke (1/25) *John Locke (1/25) *Boone Carlyle (1/25) *Shannon Rutherford (1/25) *Matthew Abaddon (1/25) Main plot points Season plot summary Main Characters Many of the character's lives before the crash are explored, and they are detailed here; * Josh Jackson was adopted at a young age by Charles Widmore and Vanessa Widmore. Years later, when his boss ordered him to interrogate a man, but he refused, which almost got him killed. * Charlotte Robinson was a mother of two young toddlers, when one day, they tragically drowned, she blamed her boyfriend, Jay, and then went to Australia to bury her children with her father. * Anya Carne was an actress living in Australia with her friend Scarlett, waiting for a call to see if she got a part in a TV show, Expose. When the call came that she didn't get it, she investigated and realised the girl who got the part, bribed the director. * Samantha Walker 'was in a loveless relationship with William Hall after he witnessed her kill a girl. He used this information to blackmail her for money. * 'William Hall was in a fake relationship with Samantha Walker after he witnessed her kill a girl. He used this information to blackmail her and her father for money. * Michelle McWilliams was an air steward for Oceanic Airlines. * Elliot Walker was being blackmailed by William Hall for money after he witnessed his daughter kill another girl. * Darien Smith was on the hunt for his sister because he was convinced that she had killed their parents. * James Dorrit was in Australia to visit his dying ex-wife. He then left for Los Angeles to reunite with his estranged daughter. * Alex Parkinson was in Australia, meeting up with Paulo Rodriguez. * Olivia Taylor was in Australia to collect a necklace. * Melissa Lee was a victim of a trespass which resulted in her unborn baby dying. Because she couldn't cope with the loss, her husband sent someone from prison to help her let go. * Abigail Munson'was a traveling with her boyfriend Mathew * 'Emma Carlson was a hotel singer; she was in Australia to sing at Hotel Persephone. * Hassan Bahar was a man who tried to get vengeance when his parents were attacked. He accidentally killed the wrong man, thinking he was the one that attacked them. * Thomas Bull was a man already living on the island who infiltrated the survivors camp after they crashed. Note 1: Elliot Walker, Abigail Munson, Emma Carlson, Michelle McWilliams although they have main character status, they were only main characters who don't have their own flashback. Episodes A New Beginning, Part 1 A New Beginning, Part 2 Say Goodbye Intruder Alert Man in Black Run Away, Run Away Blame Crazy People I Spy With My Little Eye Leave Me Alone Woman in Black Pax Postremo Let Go An Eye for an Eye It's All My Fault Desperate Come Back to Me Ah, but Underneatho The Search Secrets Regretful Heart" The Blackmail Letter Flying the Nest, Part 1 Flying the Nest, Part 2 Flying the Nest, Part 3 Notes *Elliot, Michelle, Abigail and Emma were the only main characters who have shared centric episodes but not have their own flashback episodes. *It's All My Fault and Regretful Heart were only episodes without flashbacks. *Run Away, Run Away and Ah, but Underneath were only episodes that take has flashbacks who are on the Island. *Run Away, Run Away, It's All My Fault, Ah, but Underneath, Regretful Heart were the only episodes take place on the island without scenes off the island. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Seasons